bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Tilith BB/SBB Spam
Summary I know I am not the first person to come up with these kinds of squads, but I've played around with these squads in the Trials we have available in Global that I wanted to make a review. This is my first squad review so feel free to comment any suggestions you have! I'm open to your opinions as I am willing to see what I can do to improve these reviews. Note that all of these squad reviews are based on my opinion. I'm also limiting these reviews to the Global version ONLY. Enjoy! These two squad setups utilize Tilith's BB, which heals and increases all other units' BB gauges by 40 BC. Tilith can hold two roles in a squad as a healer and a BB spammer. Tilith, however, has an immense BC cost of 75 to get her BB ready. This can be manipulated with the usage of double Cardes leads or Supreme Ruler's Magic leads. With double Cardes leads and Ihsir's Guise, Tilith will receive a minimum of 70% cashback for her BB gauge, requiring only 22.5 BC (this is only after using BB). As an added bonus, you receive a total of 40% less damage from Light and Dark enemies. You can even resist Trial 004's Zebra's ultimate attack, which deals 51000 damage at 50% and 42000 damage at 25%, provided that you have -50% damage mitigation up. This is very useful as Trials tend to feature units, especially the Fallen Gods from the normal storyline, that are Light or Dark element. With Supreme Ruler's Magic leads and Summoner Hat, you reduce Tilith's BC cost, making it viable to use along with a Tilith friend. As an added note, Tilith takes a while to obtain. It would take a minimum of four months to get her if you manage to increase her Hunter Rank by 5 every month for four months, you would be left with a lot of Gems used up. Squad 1: Double Cardes *Lead: Cardes the Malevolent *Sub1: Goddess Tilith *Sub2: Death God Shida *Sub3: Creator Maxwell *Sub4: Mad God Narza *Friend; Cardes the Malevolent Required Spheres on Units: *Goddess Tilith (Ihsir's Guise) This is the squad I used to clear Trial X1, except that I used Exvehl in place of Shida. It is recommended that when you are using this squad setup, you use a Fujin Potion on Tilith on the first turn to keep the flow of BBs going. You will only have everyone's BBs ready so use everyone's BBs to yield some damage output and enough BC to fill up Tilith's BB. If Tilith's BB is still not ready, you can use another Fujin Potion to get everyone's SBB ready. By that point, you will be able to produce enough BC to get Tilith's BB ready every turn. Remember that Tilith's 22.5 BC requirement is only applied once she uses her BB since double Cardes leads give BB gauge cashback, not reduction in BC requirement. Maxwell can be replaced with any strong attacking unit. Even better, you can replace Narza with Luka and Maxwell with Darvanshel or Shera to have five attacking units available. However, you would be losing status protection from Narza. You could replace Shida with Exvehl if this causes an issue, but you would be losing elemental damage and the 10 BC increase in BB gauge. Shida is in the squad to provide all elements to all units' attacks. He can also increase everyone's BB gauges by 10 BC, which will help Tilith in the long run. Shida can be replaced with any unit in Fiora's batch (Fiora , Eve , Lucca , Orna , Yujeh , Ardin) depending on the enemy you are fighting. If you want to CURE status ailments, you can sub Shida in for those units, like Exvehl , Ulkina , and Rigness. However, you would be losing Shida's SBB which grants all elements and increases BB gauges by 10 BC. In a later patch for Brave Frontier Global, you can use Aneil's 6* form or Cade. Things that cripple this squad are the debuff which cancels Leader Skills, the stealing of BB gauges, and the removal of all of your buffs. Quests that include these types of debuffs are Trial X1, Trial 005, Trial EX 001, etc. In Trial X1, Princess Estia, in the second battle, can super-annoyingly empty a random unit's BB gauge almost every turn. One would have to be lucky enough and hope that Tilith's BB doesn't get stolen. However, this wouldn't be much of an issue since you take less damage with double Cardes leads. Getting Tilith's BB from that point would be very time-consuming. In Trial 005 (currently not in Global), Zevalhua can cancel your Leader Skills, which kills the main engine of the squad. The squad is meant to give 50-60% cashback when using BB and that comes from the two Cardes leads. Zevalhua can also steal parts of your units' BB gauges at random intervals so using Tilith would be tough in these situations. Pros: *Provided that Tilith can get her BB every turn, you can perform infinite SBBs with this squad setup. *High damage output provided that Shida gives all elemental buffs. *Status protection and -50% damage mitigation from Narza's BB and SBB. *Increase in BB when attacked from Narza's SBB. *Up to -90% damage mitigation every turn from Light and Dark enemies. Cons: *No way to cure status ailments. Narza only protects, not cure. *Hard to spark since there are only four units attacking. Three units if Shida has to buff the squad. *Squad is useless against enemies that can cancel leader skills (Trial 005's Zevalhua). *Narza cannot attack with his BB and SBB. *Shida has to apply his SBB every three turns and his SBB does not attack. *Hard to gauge BBs and SBBs if Tilith's BB gauge gets decreased. *Tilith can die easily. You can fix this by feeding her a Sphere Frog and give her a status boosting sphere, like Legwand Gem, Leomurg, Malice Jewel, etc. Squad 2: Double Tilith *Lead: Master Assassin Kuda *Sub1: Thunder Savior Shera *Sub2: Colossal Tridon *Sub3: Fei and Fang *Sub4: Goddess Tilith *Friend: Goddess Tilith Required Spheres on Units *Both Goddess Tilith (Summoner Hat or Elder Hat) Instead of using double Cardes leads, you can reduce the cost of Tilith's BB by using a leader with Supreme Ruler's Magic. This Leader Skill reduces the BC cost of all units by 20%. In a later patch of Brave Frontier Global, this Leader Skill will reduce the BC cost by 25% instead. For now, let's just focus on the current version of Brave Frontier Global. Tilith's BC cost for her BB will be 60 instead of 75 when you have the Supreme Ruler's Magic Leader Skill activated. This cost can be reduced even further with Summoner Hat or Elder Hat. Most players would be using Summoner Hat since the Elder Hat can only be obtained by achieving Darkwalker in Arena, which requires 1,250,000 Arena Battle Points. For those with Summoner Hat, this sphere reduces BC cost by 10%, which lowers Tilith's BC cost down to 52.5. For those with Elder Hat, this sphere reduces BC cost by 25%, which lowers Tilith's BC cost down to 41.25. Kuda can be replaced with any unit with the Supreme Ruler's Magic Leader Skill (Zellha and Phee). Units with a weaker effect around 15% reduction in BC cost include Ardin, Lucana, Lucca, Ulkina, Andaria, and Shera (comment if I'm missing any!). Note that you would want to use a unit with Supreme Ruler's Magic if you want to achieve infinite SBB in a more efficient manner. You may want to swap Kuda if you're using Shera or vice-versa since their ATK buffs do not stack, but the difference in ATK boost isn't significant enough to ruin the squad anyway Shera can be replaced with Darvanshel. In fact, any mitigator can sub Shera. Note that if you're using Narza, the extra part of his BB will only be useful if the enemy cancels Leader Skills, but his SBB will provide your units a BB buff which increases your BB gauge when attacked. Oulu should only be used if it is your only mitigator. The two units (Tridon and Fei and Fang) can be replaced with units of your choice. Though, it is advised that you use a Spark buffer, like Elza or Rosetta, and some type of support attacking unit that can give elements to attacks, a stat buff, or a status ailment to enemies. Of course, enemies with cancel-Leader-Skill buffs would cripple this squad. Fortunately, if you have the spheres I mentioned equipped, Tilith's BC cost will still be lower than normal, but you would have a harder time getting either one of the Tilith's BB ready. Pros: *Immunity to all status ailments. *More options for squad composition. *Can perform infinite SBB by alternating each Tilith's BB. Cons: *Tough to maintain BB when against enemies that cancel Leader Skills or steal BB gauge. *Only four attacking units. *Finding Tilith Friend leads can be very difficult, especially with the right setup. *Both Tiliths must be alive for BB spamming to work efficiently. Feedback Any questions about squad setups or suggestions? Feel free to comment below! I'm also open to make squads for Trials and different challenges in the game. Category:Blog posts